Last Time
by SH16
Summary: "Jika kau membutuhkanku aku akan selalu ada untuk mu."


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair : MidorimaxKagami**

 **WARNING! Konten mengandung unsur yaoi, shonen ai**

.  
.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Ucap pria bersurai hijau sambil bertanya lirih "Aku tak bisa terus seperti ini" lanjutnya sambil memijit kepalanya yang mulai penat. Penat akan semua kenyataan yang harus ia terima dan juga kekecewaan yang harus ia tampung sedari dulu.

Ia berjalan lemah, mengambil sebuah kursi terdekat dan duduk di atas nya. Mata hijau _emerald_ menatap pria di hadapannya yang masih berdiri, menatap tepat di manik _ruby_ nya. Terpatri jelas di wajahnya perasaan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Sedih... Juga sakit.

Pria berambut merah dan bergradasi hitam di hadapannya menangis dalam diam, seakan akan telah menyadari perbuatan yang akan menyeret pria di hadapannya ke dalam kehampaan. Ya, mungkin saja apa yang telah ia lakukan saat ini akan menyeret pria yang dulu pernah ia sayangi ke dalam kehampaan, kehampaan yang paling dalam dan gelap. Isakan tangis yang awalnya tak terdengar semakin lama semakin kencang. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajah manisnya dan tak memiliki keinginan untuk berhenti.

"Maafkan aku Midorima." ucapnya di sela sela tangis. Suaranya terdengar sangat serak dan bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Menahan semua perasaan bersalah yang menyesakan hatinya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Midorima.

"Kagami, aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan meminta maaf jika kau tidak salah." ucap Midorima sambil memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

Midorima menggapai jemari Kagami lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Ia memperhatikan cincin yang terpampang jelas di jari manis Kagami, dengan lembut Midorima mengecup jari tersebut.

"Ku harap... kalian bahagia." ucapnya sambil menatap lembut mata Kagami.

Oh, mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Midorima tangis Kagami semakin kencang. Kagami mendekati Midorima yang terduduk lalu mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan. Midorima yang di peluk pun terkejut, akhirnya ia tersenyum mengerti dan membalas kembali pelukan Kagami.

"Jika kau membutuhkanku aku akan selalu ada untuk mu."

Elusan lembut Midorima lakukan untuk menenangkan Kagami. Punggung yang dulu sering ia sentuh dengan lembut dan sayang, punggung yang terlihat tak berdaya saat mereka melakukannya, punggung yang selalu ia berikan tanda bahwa punggung ini miliknya, sekarang... Punggung tersebut akan segera menjadi milik seseorang. Bukan lagi miliknya...

Tak lama isak tangis Kagami pun melemah dan berhenti. Menyisakan senggukan kecil yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Wajah yang tak berdaya, hidung memerah, mata yang terlihat membengkak karna terlalu banyak tangis yang di keluarkan. Mungkin ini terakhirkali ia bisa melihat sisi manisnya. Sisi yang dulu hanya ia yang dapat melihatnya.

"Aku takkan pernah melupakan mu, takkan pernah" ucap midorima sambil memeluk erat tubuh di hadapannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" ucap beberapa orang yang menghadiri persta tersebut.

"Selamat!"

Kagami yang di berikan ucapan selamat hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sambil menikmati pestanya. Menerima uluran tangan dari semua teman dan mantan rekan setim nya.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia Kagami-kun, ah bukan seharusnya sekarang Aomine-san" ucap Kuroko yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Geh! Kuroko! Kau selalu muncul tiba tiba" ucap Kagami yang terkejut.

"Apa kau bahagia Aomine-san?"

"Hentikan itu kuroko, jangan panggil aku begitu"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah menikah sekarang?"

"Ya... Tapi aku malu." jawab mantan ace dari seirin itu dengan wajah memerah.

Kuroko menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi manis Kagami

"Pantas saja banyak pria yang mengejarmu"

"Ap- ap- apa kau bilang?!"

"Salah satunya yang menjadi suami mu sekarang dan juga Midorima-kun. Ngomong ngomong, apa dia tidak di undang?" ucap Kuroko gamblang.

Namun ucapan itu bagaikan ranjau. Seketika senyum Kagami menghilang dan raut wajahnya kembali suram. Menyadari perubahan dari raut wajah Kagami, Kuroko segera menepuk punggung Kagami keras. Yang di tepuk sedikit terkejut dan terbatuk atas _surprise attack_ yang di lakukan mantan bayangannya.

"Kuroko _teme_ , kebiasaan mu untuk memukulku tak hilang ternyata" ucap kagami sedikit emosi. Namun tak lama sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya dan ia melakukan hal yang serupa. Memukul punggung pria kecil di hadapannya.

"Sakit Kagami- _kun."_ Gaya berbicara yang khas dari makhluk kecil di hadapannya ini tak hilang juga rupanya. Tak lama kagami menyeret Kuroko untuk menikmati hidangan dan mereka kembali tertawa dan bercanda riang melupakan semua kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami.

Di sisi lain, pada hari yang sama...

Di sebuah tempat yang teramat jauh, sangat jauh dari hiruk pikuk dan keramaian kota _Tokyo_ hanya menyisakan sebuah hamparan luas rumput yang tertiup angin dengan damainya _._ Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan memliki surai hijau sedang memandang jauh di antara padang rumput yang terpapar di depannya. Matanya kosong bagaikan seseorang yang kehilangan semua jiwanya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat lapangan, lapangan tersebut sudah terlihat usang karna tak terawat namun ring di dalamnya masih berdiri tiba getaran di saku celananya membuat pandangannya teralihkan.

 _'Midorima kau di mana? Pestanya sudah mulai sejak satu jam yang lalu'_

Setelah menlihat sang pengirim pesan, Midorima segera menutup kembali hp nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa kau ingat, dulu kau mengajakku ke sini saat aku sudah kehilangan semuanya... termasuk alasanku hidup. Kau mengajakku mencari hal yang baru, mengajakku mencari alasan hidupku yang baru... apa kau ingat janji yang kita buat? kurasa kau sudah melupakannya"

Midorima mengeluarkan selembar foto, di foto tersebut terlihat dua orang yang sangat bahagia. Pria yang memiliki surai merah dan bergradasi hitam sedang tertawa bahagia sambil menunjukan tanda _peace_ di tangannya, dan yang satunya lagi, pria bersurai hijau yang tersenyum sambil menatap pria di sampinya. Kenangan yang sangat manis untuknya, juga untuk pria itu. Mungkin sekarang kenangan itu hanya sebatas kenangan lama yang harus di lupakan.

Tangan kanan midorima merogoh sesuatu di dalam jaket yang ia kenakan saat tangan kirinya masih memegang foto tersebut. Merasa benda tersebut telah tergenggam, dengan pelan ia keluarkan. Sebuah pematik yang indah, dengan ukiran ukiran yang rumit membuatnya terlihat semakin indah.

"Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku bahwa aku akan menggunakan pematik ini untuk pertamakalinya"

 _"Selamat ulang tahun Midorima!" Suara yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakangnya membuatnya terkejut dan terbatuk memuntahkan semua minuman yang sedang ia minum._

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kagami, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Tentu saja mengejutkan mu, memangnya apa lagi?" Dengan sengaja Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dan itu sukses membuat pria di hadapannya terkena serangan moe mendadak._

 _"Ini untukmu." Ucap kagami sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang di lapisi kertas kado berwarna hijau muda dan di hias dengan pita berwarna merah._

 _"Terimakasih." Ucap Midorima sambil menerima bungkusan tersebut. "Boleh ku buka?"_

 _Kagami hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Dengan senang hati Midorima membuka bungkusannya dan melihat apa isinya._

 _"Wah, ini pasti tidak murah" Ucapnya blak blakan._

 _"Tentu saja. Tapi aku berfikir kalau ini cocok untukmu, jadi ku beli saja." jawab Kagami dengan senyum yang paling manis dan bahagia._

 _'Oh ya tuhan terimakasih telah menurunkan seorang malaikat untukku'_

 _Tiba tiba Midorima mengangkat Kagami bride style dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Kagami yang terkejut dengan kelakuan Midorima segera mencengkram erat lehernya._

 _"Uwah! Kita mau apa ke kamar?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan polos Kagami , Midorima tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Kagami._

 _"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah terimakasih atas kado yang kau berikan."_

 _Seketika wajah Kagami memerah seperti tomat, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Midorima lalu mencengkram erat lehernya._

 _"Bakarima." Bisik Kagami perlahan._

 _Tak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke kamar mereka, Midorima segera membaringkan Kagami di atas kasur lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. Mereka melanjutkan hadiah terimakasih hingga waktu menjelang pagi dan Kagami tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari._

Ia menyalakan api dari pematik tersebut lalu membakar ujung foto yang tergenggam dalam tangan kirinya. "Selamat tinggal Kagami... Semoga kau benar benar bahagia..." Tatapannya pada foto itu hanyalah sebuah kekosongan.

Mata _emerald_ yang biasanya memancarkan kelembutan dan kebahagiaan walau sang pemiliknya tsundere telah kehilangan sumber semuanya. Saat ini tatapannya hanyalah kekosongan mendalam. Tak ada lagi emosi saat menatap pria manis yang selalu tertawa ramah, marah, dan menangis di pelukannya. Tak hanya itu, saat ini ia terlihat bagaikan mayat hidup, berjalan tak tau arah dan tempat.

Saat foto tersebut terbakar habis dari tangannya, ia segera berbalik menuju mobil miliknya yang sudah menunggu sang pemilik untuk mengendarainya. Dengan pelan ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Deru mesin mobil terdengar di telinganya, namun ia ingin diam menata semua perasaannya kembali. berdiam diri lama dalam kekosongannya dan menyandarkan dahi di stir pengemudi untuk menopang semua perasaannya yang hampir hilang sempurna.

Tak lama ia mengangkat kepalanya, memajukan mobil tersebut menjauhi kenangan yang telah ia bakar habis.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi..."


End file.
